Voices of Fire
by Kiriel00
Summary: Harmony is Broken. Old powers, forgotten to the world, reemerge. As an Old threat slowly awakens four heroes will take an an ancient mantle as they struggle with demons from within and without. Seperate they are weak, but together they can succeed. Will they answer the Bard's Call? (Kinda a Songfic)


**A/N: I was trapped in a 20 hour car ride over spring break and was inspired by the album I was listening to at the time. The album is called Voices of Fire, by Van Canto. They are an **_**interesting**_ **band, doing an almost a cappella take on a lot of metal songs as well as making original songs in their style. This is just an interesting idea I got while listening to the Prologue. This is mostly just a teaser while I edit and revise the first chapter I made. i will probably publish that in a couple of days. I might or might not continue this, but if I do it'll be based off the other songs in the album. I would highly suggest giving it a listen or two. Lyrics from the songs will be italicized. Now, for the story.**

The dark grey clouds blanketed the sky, threatening to unleash their storm upon the castle grounds. Lightning flickered, briefly illuminating the frosted over Forbidden Forest as a scream quickly rose from woods. Black figures swarmed amongst the treetops, radiating a feeling of despair and hopelessness for miles around.

Suddenly a white light shot into the sky as a harmonious chord rang into the night. It slowly expanded, enveloping and evaporating all the black cloaked figures in its aura. Slowly, the chord died out and rain started to fall upon the school.

Through this all a small blond girl watched from upon a tower. She sat with her eyes closed, seemingly listening to the rush of the wind, the crackling of thunder, and the soft pattering of the rain onto stone. Suddenly her eyes opened and she turned towards the slowly dying light. Then, as if in a conversation to some invisible being she began to speak in a voice that was not her own, old as time itself, rough as the earth, and imbuing a great and unnatural weight to her words. Had anyone overheard, they would hear, "_Harmony was broken._

"_The Five that should have been one became divided, each reverting into its own nature. Only as the evil of the Fifth was realized, did the Four shape the world one last time. But their power was too great to be unleashed without powers._

A figure could be seen rushing out of the woods carrying a heavy burden behind her.

"_Harmony was broken._

"_But the echoes of the World Song can still be heard. And through this, the Four found their champions, calling them together. The elements would have scoured the world and made it devoid of life, had not the Bard's Call checked their terrible power._

"_Much was lost that day. But the world was won. The Fifth fell into the depths of the world, body rent asunder, mind broken. But even out of the defeat of the Fifth, a new hope arose. Seven lands, blessed and cursed by his power._

As she approached the castle, three figures stepped out of the door and headed towards the first. As they neared the first it collapsed due to its burden.

"_Harmony was broken._

"_And yet peace returned. The Fifth defeated, the Four withdrew. What had been wild and mutable became solid. History unfolded, the mortal races made the world their own, as was ordained._

"_The Fifth slipped into legend, the Four became myths. Both treachery and sacrifice nothing more than... stories. Stars, dancing through the night's sky._

In the distance a large silhouette contrasted against the stormy clouds as a newly freed prisoner carried its passenger to safety and freedom.

"_But I remember. For I can hear the songs on the wind, in the waves, in the crackling of flames, rising from the very bones of the earth._

The sky finally opened, spreading rain and lightning across the land. Slowly, the evidence of what happened tonight was washed away as the earth cleansed itself.

"_What has been forgotten may become known again. What lies hidden may be revealed. What sleeps... may wake. And with it, all its terrors._

A rat, captured but then abandoned in a fit of panic scurries toward its master, as was foretold.

"_Harmony was broken._

"_And still the songs endure. I shall sing of the Five, of the return of the Fifth, of evil old and unimaginable._

Then in her normal dreamy voice, she continued, "How will you face this most terrible of tasks. Will you collapse under the weight of the world? Will you find your allies, bring them together, and restore Harmony, or will you surprise the very earth? We shall see Harry Potter, but for now you must rest, heal, and grow. As is your destiny."


End file.
